Total Paranormal Island
by Kierstin
Summary: This happened before Total Drama Island, 11 of the origanal characters are also there They aren't normal humans though... 11 new competitors arrive ranging anywhere from Vampires to Werewolves. new friendships will form, hearts will break. I own Nothing!
1. Application

**Ok everyone this is my first Fan fiction story! **

**Total Paranormal Island.**

**I am excepting applications now!**

**What I need to know-**

**Full name:**

**Race:**

**Power (If your character is a gifted):**

**Appearance:**

**Eyes:**

**Height & Weight: **

**Personality:**

**Stereotype:**

**Normal every day clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swim wear:**

**Accessories:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Paired up:**

**If so with whom:**

**Phobia:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Things they brought to the Island:**

**Audition tape:**


	2. My characterOriganal characters

**Full name: Kierstin Leone.**

**Race: Vampire/ Demon**

**Power: Raise the dead.**

**Appearance: Pretty. Tall, long waver blond hair, Ivory skin tone, Red lips, Freckles above her nose.**

**Eyes: Emerald green eyes. **

**Height & Weight: 5ft 6in, 115lbs.**

**Personality: Sometimes she can have a bad attitude, normally really nice. She is a flirt sometimes.**

**Stereotype: Eco friendly girl.**

**Normal every day clothes: A purple hoodie that fits to above her belly button, Sometimes has a white tank top under it if its cold, Black skinny jeans and purple vans.**

**Pajamas: Black sweats and a white tank top.**

**Swim wear: Black and white checkered bikini.**

**Accessories: Silver hoop earrings, belly button piercing, **

**Likes: Poetry, Surfing, Animals, Flirting, Summoning other demons.**

**Dislikes: Show offs, know it alls.**

**Paired up: Yes please (Mail me to be paired with her)**

**If so with whom: Either a jock or a punk, Werewolf or Elemental**

**Phobia: Not being able to control her powers.**

**Weapon of choice: Daggers or a hand gun.**

**Things they brought to the Island: Pink and black surfboard, Make up, 2 suitcases, sketch book, and a camera.**

**Audition tape: Kiertin was sitting outside in a tree her eyes glowing green it's about 2 o'clock in the morning "Hey I'm Kierstin! Check this out." Kierstin smirks rising skeletons from under the tree "Cool, Huh? Well pick me for Total Paranormal Island.**

**The original characters are:**

**Bridgette (Mermaid) she's able to leave the water.**

**Duncan (Fire elemental)**

**Geoff (Werewolf)**

**Gwen (Vampire)**

**Cody (Warlock)**

**Izzy (Earth Elemental)**

**Noah (Mind Reader)**

**Owen (power absorber)**

**DJ (Shape shifter)**

**Courtney (Over shadower)**

**Heather (Demon)**

**Please send in your applications! All Powers can be used twice!**


	3. The Characters are in!

Thank you everyone who sent in an application I will be starting on the story soon. I'm deeply sorry if your character isn't picked and I can surely use your character in another of my paranormal stories!

(Believe me I will be making another paranormal story.)

I will probably start on the story in a couple of days. I am a busy girl. With volleyball, and school and all. So please bear with me.

*Not Accepting Any More Applications*


	4. The new competitors!

Ok Here are your characters!!!!!!!

Billy Glitch (Glitch0)

Power- Arachnid

Ryan David Gallagher (Pablothebankrobber86)

Power- He's a Werewolf

Creet Luce (2random4words)

Power-Siren.

Paired with- Steven Rivers

Chelsea Maria Collagen (Vampirelover345)

Power- Controls/Creates weather

Ava Marie (Petchila)

Power- Super senses, Morphs to a shadow.

Suzy Uccumbus (smt16)

Power-Succubus/Hypnotizes men

Lily Nekuro (Masochistic Phantasm)

Power-Metal Incarnite/ Bends metal

Steven Rivers-

Power-Wind Elemental/Controls wind

Paired up- Creet Luce

*** Ok I do need 4 more guys, I need someone to be paired with my character***

((Still Excepting Apps!))


	5. Meet The Campers Part 1

**Our final Characters are in! I will be starting the meet the campers also!**

Chase Heath-(The Pink Rabbit)

Race- Cat Demon

Daimen Line-(Midnight Lark)

Race-Vampire

Paired up with- Kierstin Leone

Racsha Bulvensca-(smt16)

Race-Genie

Alex Maron

Race-human

Power-Communicates with spirits

"Welcome to Total Paranormal Island!" Chris says as he appears off the dock as a mere wolf. "This season is truly a special one full of strange freaks!" Chris cackles and winks at the camera

"Who are you calling a freak?" A boy Named Chase steps off the boat his yellow eyes gleaming angrily as he grabs his bags and stood on the other side of the dock.

"Sheesh, well that was Chase everyone. "Hes a mean cat." Chris whispers.

"Heard that!" Chase snarled.

"Ok….Well our next competitor is Chelsea!" Chris smiles as Chelsea steps off the boat.

"Nice to see you Chris." Chelsea giggles then forms a rain storm over Chris's head. She walked over to Chase and laughed watching Chris struggle.

"Ah not the hair!" Chris shrieks and gives up after the cloud has been chasing him for awhile. "Fine, next is Bridgette."

Bridgette wasn't on a boat but instead swam over to the island her bright blue scales were shining brightly as she stepped out of the water. "Hey guys. Nice rain storm." Bridgette smirked as she got out of the water and legs formed.

"Whoa a mermaid!" Chelsea said quickly "I want to be a mermaid!"

Chris was happy that at least Bridgette didn't do anything and watched as a crazy looking boy came up to them as he climbed up from under the dock. "Hi I'm Billy." Billy said weirdly and awkwardly grabbing his bags with his teeth and walked off.

"Hmmm….Strange." Chris said scratching his head "Can you please get this annoying storm off me?" Chris said and Chelsea took it off. "Next up! Ryan!"

Ryan walked slowly over to the rest of the group with his bags and guitar in hand. He looked at the others "So errrrhhh… This is it?" He said almost cocky like.

"Werewolf nice." Chris said "Heres Izzy!"

Izzy came flying in on very long vines with barely anything with her She yelled as she merely missed the group before crashing into them "Sorry about that guys." Izzy laughed as she jumped from the vine.

"Next is Kierstin." Chris said

"Hi guys." Kierstin smiled quietly as she walked off her eyes glowing a deep green color causing everyone to look at her brightly colored eyes no need to stare fellas. "Kierstin said flirtingly. "Oh I see we have a Werewolf in our midst" Kierstin said glaring at Ryan.

Ryan glared back "You have a problem with that sweetie?" Ryan said quickly.

"Quit it you two! Anyway the drama will boost the ratings" Chris said, Kierstin picked up her things and walked over near the others.

**((Part 2 will come soon I promise! PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!!!))**


	6. Meet the Campers Part 2

Chris finally got the two to stop there bickering but still were glaring at each other evilly. "See Vampires and Werewolves truly do not get along." Chris said shaking his head "Anyways heres Alex!"

A happy grinning kid walked up to Chris with a weird almost eerie smile on his face "I'm Alex!" Alex said and tried freaking everyone out by telling them there's a ghost on the Island.

"Yeah ok then…"Chris scoffed as he watched as a muscular young man came up holding his bunny "Hey Chris McClain what's up?" DJ smiled as he took his bags and sat them next to everyone else's.

"He seems normal." Chris commented then looked back at DJ who turned into an identical bunny as his own. "Never mind that, Here we have our little miss C.I.T. Courtney!"

Courtney smirks and over shadows Chris "Hey I'm Courtney and I'm going to crush the competition!" She said then go out of Chris's body

"Don't ever do that again." Chris gasped as he was surprised about what she just did "Did I miss the memo about this being "Pick On the Host Day?" Chris asked.

"Obviously…" A Mohawk boy stepped off the boat fire in his hands, Duncan looked around at everyone and snarled.

Practically everyone ignored Duncan except for Chase "I'm so going to get into trouble here." Chase mumbled under his breath.

A demon by the name of Heather walked towards everyone with her arms crossed "Another demon to beat nice." Heather grinned at Kierstin mischievously

"I'm not only part demon I'm also a vampire, so watch it." Kierstin smirked

Heather rolled her eyes and walked off, "You just love the drama don't you Kierstin?" Chris asked

"Yeah pretty much." She smiled

"This is Ava everyone." Chris said

A massive shadow in the shape of a bird swooped down onto the dock. Turning to normal Ava smiled and moved her Whitish blonde hair out of her eyes.

A few minutes went by until the next person came by "Suzy's the name." Suzy smiled as she left most of the guys staring at her "Uh…Snap out of it!" She said watching them turn back to normal.

"Wow that was interesting." Chris said as he watched for the boat in the distance, loud music was blasted from afar as the party boy himself came closer to shore "What's up dudes?" Geoff howled as he got off the dock.

"What's up? I'm Ryan!" Ryan said giving his fellow Werewolf a high five causing both Kierstin and Heather to roll there eyes.

Gwen came off the dock obviously looking like she drank some blood recently "Mmmmm… Hi?" The Goth said quietly.

"You're a vampire right?" Chris asked

"Thank you captain obvious." Gwen said dryly as she stood next to Duncan.

A girl of the name of Lily walked off the dock and looked up at the camps name "Camp Wawaknockwa?" She frowned and bent the sign

"You are going to fix that right?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Nah…It looks a lot better now." Lily smiled causing everyone to laugh at the ruined sign.

"What ever." Chris paused "Heres our nerdy competitor Noah!" Chris said

"Shut it, Hey seriously shut it! That's seriously messed up Chelsea to think like that about Chris, But hey its true." Noah scowled as he walked away chuckling.

A big tall Russian kid named Racsha walked quietly off the dock; everyone looked at how tall he was. He was almost bigger then DJ and Geoff combined.

"So what exactly are you?" Chris asked

"I'm a Genie." Racsha said and Duncan began to laugh.

"Do you think that's funny?" Racsha said binding Duncan's mouth close magically with tape.

A hyper compulsive Owen ran up to Chris unexpectedly and gave him a hug "I'm so siked to be here!" Owen cheered.

"Ah…Let go of me your….crushing…me." Chris said stuttering.

"Sorry man." Owen smiled then went to stand by everyone else.

A tanned pink haired girl stood on the boat not wanting to get off "I soooo don't want to stay here, don't make me please." Creet whined holding onto the side of the boat.

"Get her off there." Chris said sounding annoyed by all of them. They finally managed to get her off about 10 minutes later.

"This is Daimen." Chris said as a young vampire walked off the dock

"There's werewolves here aren't there?" He asked turning his head to the other two vampires Gwen and Kierstin, they both nodded in response.

"Oh there's already a little Clique forming between the vampires I see." Chris chortled

All three of them looked at him funny and then looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whoa I see the ladies have arrived." The ever so annoying Cody said looking at them.

"Dweeb." Chase and Chelsea laughed.

"Am not. You are!" Cody said giving them both glasses on there face with magic.

They both smashed them on the floor and frowned "Wow that was just great." Chase said sarcastically.

"Our last camper is Steven!" Chris smiled "Thank goodness, I can have my break now!" Chris murmured

Steven decided on not taking the boat but flying instead "Yo!" Steven said as he landed "I'm Steven." He smiled and waited for what Chris had to say

"Everyone meet me by the bon fire in 10 minutes! We will be picking teams soon." Chris shouted.

**Meet the campers is now finished! Oh and to make things interesting I might change up the pairings farther in the story! I think that it might be interesting if Ryan and Kierstin went out!!!!! Ok well please review!**


	7. Chris's Dreaded Team Picking

**I do not own the Total Drama series!**

**Day 1: The team picking….**

Everyone meet up at the bonfire most of them were in small groups talking others was trying to avoid everyone all together. "Are all the campers here?" Chris called

"Uh…..Where that strange kid Billy?" Lily asked everyone looked around and shrugged it off.

Billy comes running up covered in dirt "Sorry…I-I'm late…" Billy panted because of how far he ran.

"Anyways our challenge is the opposite test, so basically to test your weaknesses if you can get over your weakness and get through it that's a point for your team." Chris said

Everyone gasped and looked at each other weakly with wide eyes.

"Fire….."Gwen whispered to Kierstin and Daimen, both of them looked at each other worried

"Great." Daimen said "Burning on the first day."

As tough as Racsha was he did not want to be placed into a lamp and be told to break out he mumbled something under his breath and glared at Chris "The producers are so going to get it now.

"For some of you it may be easier for you then for others." Chris said "Ok team picking time!" Chris grinned

Everyone sat down on one of the logs around the fire pit. "Ok if I call your name stand over here…. Bridgette, Gwen, Kierstin, Creet, Chelsea, Chase, Duncan, Cody, Racsha, Ryan, Izzy and last but not least Alex!" Chris said

The people who were chosen stood over by Chris and looked at there new team mates, some were happy about it but most weren't. "From now on your team will be known as the Killer Beavers.

"The Killer Beavers? Seriously that's lame! Nice name guys!" Heather laughed

"What ever ok for the rest of you please stand here. Courtney, Ava, Lily, Heather, Geoff, DJ, Billy, Steven, Owen, Noah and Suzy!" Chris shouted "You will be known as The Screaming Deer."

"So you don't think that's lame to Heather?" Ava asked

"Yeah it's pretty lame." Heather frowned

"Stay tuned next time for Total Paranormal Island for our weakness challenge. Our contestants will be put to the test on there endurance and survival skills! O don't miss next Total Paranormal Island! Chris McClain out!"

**Please review!**


	8. Weaknesses Can Kill Part 1

**The Challenge Begins!**

"The challenge will begin with..." Chris points out a large wheel with everyone's pictures on it and spins it.

Everyone watched quietly as the wheel began to slow down it landed on Cody.

All the campers stared at Cody as he walked up to Chris "Ok… What's the challenge Chris?" Cody asked weakly with his eyes widened.

"Cody, you must form a monster and Control it for fifteen minutes. I should warn you this is one of the most dangerous and hardest spells attempted to man." Chris said slyly

--- Confessional: Cody---

"I'm going to die." Cody said looking pale and shaky. The camera turns off.

The camera returns to see a grinning Chris with a really old book and opens to a complicated looking spell. Everyone watches as Cody chants the words; they all back up as a large red monster with fire for eyes shows up. It had long fangs able to rip anyone apart; the monster was about 20 feet tall. Cody read through the book quickly to find a commanding spell. Cody began reading it and yelled "This doesn't make any sense!"

Racsha, Duncan, Ryan and Chase tried distracting the monster as it tried going after Cody. "Hurry up!" Ryan howled in werewolf form. Cody found the page and read it and struggled as he slowly got control of the monster "Now leave." Cody growled as he managed to get the monster to leave. Cody sighed as he saw it worked and looked at Chris.

"Point for the Screaming Beavers." Chris said

"Piece of cake." Cody said wiping the sweat from his face.

Everyone sighed in relief then returned to the wheel that Cody spun "Next up Ava!" Chris said taking Ava by the shoulder and leading her to a white room which was very, very bright. Chris put on sun Glasses and Ava stuck her hand over her eyes "Agh…To bright." She complained.

"You must escape this room somehow. There's no exits, but you must form one some how." Chris chuckled

Ava tried forming into a shadow but it burned her "What is this?" She growled hitting the walls. A voice came over the intercom, Chris's. "Find a new way to escape." He warned.

"Maybe I can smash the lights then make a shadow, Can only try." Ava shrugged her purple eyes squinted as she scanned the perimeter of the large room. She smashed one light that went on the roof by turning into a bird for a few seconds then turned human and kicked the roof as she fell. She continued to do that for a few turns but became weak after awhile feeling burnt and tired "I can't do it!" Ava growled

"Get her out of there I guess." Chris said. Ava walked out a bit wobbly and sat down quietly. The rest of the team looked at her but didn't say anything.

Chris spun the wheel it landed on the Vampires of the Group; Gwen, Daimen, and Kierstin stood up waiting for there challenges to begin. Chris led them all to a fire chamber. It was a large metal room with holes where fire can rise from. "Ok you need to escape from this chamber in five minutes before the fire reaches you three. You will be bind together with chains and lock combinations there are forty five holes in this room so be quick." Chris said as the producers sat them on a chair and put the chains and combinations on them.

"Time starts now!" Chris yelled walking out of the room, there was a window where the other campers were watching in horror.

"Maybe I can just wiggle out of the chains." Daimen thought "Crap!" He said as it wasn't working as he had hoped he shot a gaze over to Kierstin who was struggling with hers also then looked at Gwen who started on the combination.

The first nine holes in the room lit with fire quickly causing them all to jump Gwen glared as she saw the fire "So… Ok so there are three of us." Gwen said turning the combination around clockwise till it landed on three "Then he said five minutes." She thought as she turned it clockwise "Then forty five!" Gwen thought as the chains fell off he and she ran.

Another set of nine flames went up "Kierstin think of what Chris said!" Gwen yelled leaving the room.

"I wasn't listening to him!" Kierstin whined and looked at Daimen

Another set of flames went up only two more rows left.

Diamen heard what Gwen had said and unlocked his combination "Sorry Kierstin." He said as he bolted out the room.

Another row came up only one away, Kierstin felt the heat beginning to reach her and coughed "I give up!" Kierstin shouted

"Aw I wanted to see some burning." Chris mumbled "Point for both teams! It's now two to one with the Screaming Beavers barely ahead.

Kierstin walked out of the room red and embarrassed "Awww its ok Kierstin." Ryan said.

"Shut it." Kierstin scowled as everyone returned to the wheel.

"Where will the wheel stop, no one know!" Chris sang as he spun the wheel very fast looking as though it would spin forever. "Stay tuned for after the break as our remaining contestants compete for there lives! Who will crumble under the pressure find out next on Total Paranormal Island?" Chris says and the camera stops.

**Please review! Part 2 coming soon!**


	9. Weeknesses Can Kill Part 2

**Weaknesses Can Kill Part 2!**

The wheel began to slow down after a few minutes and landed on Noah "Oh Yippie!" Noah said sarcastically and he got up and put his book down that he was reading and walks over to Chris with un amused eyes "What?..." Noah said waiting for Chris's Sadistic challenge to be announced

"Noah you must stay in a room filled with a hundred cheerleaders for 20 minutes and read each of there minds at once." Chris said

"That can't be to hard all they think about is shopping, Or nothing at all. "Noah said crossing his arms.

Chris lead over to a massive group of cheerleaders who seemed to all be babbling on and on about boys and shopping and all. ((I think Lindsey was in there somewhere)) Noah stood in the middle of the large group and began listening to all there thoughts. After about 8 minutes his head started to hurt and was throbbing he held his head with his hands as he was listening "There so annoying!" Noah snarled. After the 20 minutes were up he walked out of the massive group holding his head and shaking "Ah! Major migraine…" He complained.

"Point for the Screaming Deer." Chris shouted through his microphone

"Don't yell so loud please…" Noah complained.

"Fine spins the wheel Noah." Chris said. Noah got up and now has an ice pack on his forehead, He quickly spun the wheel and sat in his seat

--Confessional: Noah –

"I had no idea how much cheerleaders could think, I wish I didn't know some of the things they said…" Noah shuddered then exited the confessional.

The wheel stopped and landed on Bridgette "Ok it can't be to bad right?" Bridgette tried to say with confidence but only came out as a light whine.

"Bridgette must stay in a small desert schemed room for 6 hours, No water…."Chris grinned evilly.

"I NEED that water to survive!" Bridgette said, She can only survive about 4 hours with out water.

"Well you're a smart girl think of something!" Chris cackled as he pushed Bridgette into the room.

It was a very bright and dry room. She sat still on the ground trying to make herself use as little energy as possible, She knew if she could conserve some of her bodies water that she can last longer. She squinted her green eyes as the light became brighter and the room became hotter. She took off her blue hoodie but luckily had a spaghetti strap shirt under it. She became very red and began to sweat.

"We'll check on Bridgette in a bit." Chris said as the rest of the campers watched. She was in that room for about an hour and a half now.

"Is she going to be ok?" Geoff asked as Bridgette laid down covering her eyes from the light.

Chris spun the wheel and it landed on Chase "Crap…." He mumbled then glared back at Chris "Ok do your worse…"

"Oh, I'll make sure of that. Chase you have to turn into your Cat form and stay in a room full of dogs." Chris said

"That's all?" Chase asked with a smirk sounding a bit cocky.

"These dogs are dogs that have altered DNA which means there breed to attack you and only you." Chris smirked as he took one dog out of the cage and put it on the leash. It looked like a huge Doberman. It began to snap at Chase.

Chase jumped back. "Let's get this over with." Chase said as he stepped into the cage and formed into a Black cat. As soon as he did that the dogs went crazy. They started to lunge out at Chase.

"15 more minutes…" Chris said as he watched Chase run "This is entertaining, do we have any popcorn?" Chris asked as an intern came in and gave Chris a bag of popcorn.

After the 15 minutes Chase ran out of the cage and turned human. He had scratches and bite marks all over him "Stupid dogs…" he grumbled looking at his torn blue jeans.

"Point for the Killer Beavers!" Chris said over his megaphone.

Everyone on they're team cheered. Racsha gave Chase a hard slap on the back sending Chase flying.

"Racsha you're up!" Chris said holding a lamp

"You are not putting me in there." Racsha protested crossing his muscular arms, before he can do anything Chris put him in the lamp.

Racsha cursed wildly loud enough for everyone to hear. "You now must find a way out, by trying to convince the other team to let you out." Chris laughed "Good luck."

Racsha did not like that idea, Chris placed the lamp in the middle of they're team to talk about letting him out. Billy and a few others such as Owen and Lily weren't really paying attention much.

"Please let me out." Racsha begged

'Why should we let you out?" Lily asked now looking curiously at the lamp and pushed her silver hair out of her eyes.

"Because…Erh…. I can help you get some of my teammates out of the competition. They all annoy the Sh*** out of me so why not help get them all out." Racsha said then held his mouth not believing what he just said

"Go on…" Heather insisted to Racsha "We won't speak of any of this to your team." She said slyly

"I can't stand my team so maybe we can all cut a deal." Racsha said in his heavy Russian accent.

"Ok, We'll let you out just jeopardize your team for a few challenges and when you all go to elimination we will save you." Heather said

"Fine. Deal?" Racsha asked

"Deal." Everyone said in unison and Heather grabbed the lamp and rubbed it freeing Racsha. He sighed and walked over to Chris and the rest of his team.

"I see you made it out! Point for the Killer Beavers." Chris said. They're team cheered and Ryan gave Racsha a high five. "I feel like I'm forgetting about someone…." Chris said

"BRIDGETTE!" Everyone shouted and ran to her room. She was still alive and laid waiting. Her few blue scales were burnt Bridgette screamed "I'm going to kill you Chris, Get me out!" Bridgette yelped

"Uh…. Get her out of there! Point for the Killer Deer." The interns came and dunked Bridgette in a large tank of water. She sighed as the water filed her now forming gills.

"Ok Ryan and Geoff step up for your challenge. You both have to resist the temptation for meat. If you do not change into a werewolf and resist the meat you both get a point."

"Aw man this sucks…"Geoff said

Both Geoff and Ryan were placed in a some what small steal cage on the other side they tied up a deer carcass and Geoff and Ryan almost went to Werewolf form but they both fought the urge to change. "Come on, Come on!" Ryan whined almost ready to turn after 15 minutes of struggling he finally gives up and turns into a Brown Haired Werewolf and pounces on the carcass. He fed on it for a minute then turned human "Damn it!" He snarled hitting himself in the forehead.

"Good one Ryan, Its ok we still love you anyways…" Kierstin giggled.

"What ever… It's not like you made it either honey." Ryan replied

Kierstin rolled her eyes and looked at Bridgette who was still soaking in the tank "Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Bridgette sighed.

"Point goes to the Screaming Deer." Chris said pointing to the team. The Killer Beavers you have 5 points and the Screaming Deer have 5… It's a tie right now but anything can happen! Stay tuned for the end of this challenge and the First Elimination!" Chris says then eerie comes on "So watch out for the next Total Paranormal Island!" Camera goes blank.

**Please Review!!!!!**


	10. Authors Note!

**Ok sorry for the delay on chapters everyone ******

**I've been some what busy this week with some testing and all. I'm sick right now and I'm not in the mood to write it today. I will be making a chapter or 2 this weekend. I'm honestly hoping I have time to write 2!**

**Please Review my last chapter please, I'm wondering how you all liked it since it was longer and all…**

**Review!!!**


	11. Weakness Can Kill Part 3

The wheel began to spin and looked as though it were going to land on Duncan but it quickly turned over to Billy. "Ok Billy follow me!" Chris grinned and walked to a gas chamber.

"Uh…. Th-This doesn't look so safe." The spider boy said and followed Chris in.

Chris was now wearing a gas mask not wanting to inhale the chemicals "You must stay in this spider killing repellent for 4 minutes."

"No way! That is so AWESOME!" Billy said in a chipper attitude

"What ever….. Time starts… Now." Chris said.

Billy sat on the ground after about forty seconds he became light headed. A couple of minutes go by and Billy is on the floor blue. He managed to make it through the challenge barely. "It's over, point for Billy's team!" Chris said picking Billy off the floor.

"….Goodness that's… over!" Billy sighed and spun the wheel. It lands on Alex.

"Alex you have to be possessed by a spirit and you must control it before it controls you." Chris said over his megaphone.

"That's it?" Alex said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh did I mention its one of the most demonic spirits known to this world?" Chris laughed mockingly.

"Oh…." Alex shuttered. Then the spirit was unleashed and flew straight into Alex. Alex's eyes turned pure black as he began to struggle with the spirit "Who are you?" Alex asked. The spirit didn't say anything just let out a loud shriek. Alex gripped his head after the ear piercing sound started up. Alex continued to struggle for the next 15 minutes constantly yelling at it and demanding it to leave. Alex began to get a bit stronger now and let his own soul fight off the demon inside of him eventually Alex came back to normal. His eyes returned to normal, he sighed and looked up at Chris very tired. "There." He said quietly.

"Point for the Killer Beavers. "Whoa it's still tied!" Chris said a bit whiney.

Alex spun the wheel, everyone watched anxiously. "Duncan you're up dude!"

Duncan didn't show any emotion as he walked up to Chris "Do you like water?" Chris asked

"Do you like bruises?" Duncan asked sarcastically "Not really but what ever." Duncan scoffed.

"Ok, well you have to escape a flooding room, how does that sound." Chris said.

"Oh that's so much fun." Duncan said as he was locked into a room his ankle was cuffed to the ground "Oh yeah and you have to find things in the room to help get you out." Chris chimed

The water began to rise slowly at first; Duncan began smashing at sinks hoping he can find something to break the lock with. He managed to find about 4 keys and began putting them into the lock, he began to panic a bit as the water rose above his head and none of the keys worked. He began kicking at the chains trying to break it but still nothing worked he finally yelled for them to stop.

"Oh you give up?" Chris said coming into the room as the water drained away.

"Shut it!" Duncan snarled holding a fist up to Chris as the producers set Duncan free.

Duncan bolted out of the room quickly "some one is afraid of a little water." Bridgette giggled splashing him with some water out of her tank with her tail.

"Am not! I just don't like it." He said dodging the second splash from Bridgette.

Chase also laughed "I'm like a cat and I'm still not afraid of water." He mocked.

Duncan growled at them both and spun the wheel and it landed on Courtney.

"Sorry princess." Duncan shrugged as he smiled at Courtney.

"Go drown yourself." She hissed as she walked up to Chris

"Ok Courtney, I need you to overshadow that monk over there." Chris said pointing at the monk.

"Uh… Isn't that like almost impossible?" Courtney asked confused.

"That's the point, Ok I'll give you ten minutes to do that." Chris said

Courtney began to over shadow the monk but was kept being thrown back outside his body "What the-?" She said as she fell back then tried again. She soon outsmarted the monk and got inside of him "Done!" She smiled still inside the monk.

"That took you like 2 minutes!" Chris cheered.

"I'm just that awesome." Courtney smirked and returned to her team.

"Point for the Killer Beavers, That means they are ahead by one! Only eight more campers left. Will the the other team ever catch up? Find out next time on Total Paranormal Island!"

Sorry for the chapter's shortness, I'm still really sick. So I wasn't in the mood to make a huge chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Authors Note

Hey everyone, Sorry I just haven't been on to make any chapters… Its been a crazy beginning and finish of this last year. I will try my hardest to publish more chapters.


	13. I'm back yall! Need Votes and Reviews!

Hey there everyone! I'm back! Thank god! This last year and a half have been so crazy! Well now I'm ready to get back to writing!

I need your votes and opinions! Should I continue to write this story or just stop?


End file.
